S-Class Floor Secret
by Tornado-Miasma-chan
Summary: What really happens in the S-class floor where the FairyTail mages aren't allowed without an S-rank? LaxusxErza (lemon)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first lemon attempt so please be kind to me. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!****You call call me Mari, btw**

**Summary- What really happens in the S-class floor where the FairyTail mages aren't allowed without an S-rank? LaxusxErza (lemon)**

**S-Class Floor Secret**

**Tornado_Miasma-chan**

**WARNING: Lemon! Do NOT read on, if you DON't want lemon.**

"Stop resisting, Fairy princess." he whispered, nibbling the shell of her ear.

"Queen," she corrected, "Fairy Queen." She had never been one to cling onto petty titles. But the way this man toyed around with her made her feel the need to express her valor.

"Right, Queen." he chuckled as he used his tongue to trail a line from her cheek to what little skin on her neck he could reach through that annoying armour of hers.

"Shouldn't you be on a mission, Laxus? she questioned as she glared at him. He pulled back from her and glared back. "Get rid of that armour, Scarlet."

"What if I don't, Dreyar?" she was being quite feisty for a woman who had both her arms pinned above her head by a burly blond man.

And he wouldn't have it any other way. He liked it when Erza tried being difficult even when they both knew that she wanted 'it' as much as he did. "Then, I'll punish you." he cooed, fingering her skirt for emphasis. "I'll bring you to the edge...But won't let you climax." he whispered, licking his lips. "Over and over and over again until you practically beg me..." Slowly he rubbed her core through the fabric earning a moan from the Titania's lips. "So, armour or no armour...Your decision." he whispered.

There was a bright flash of light as she ex-equipped her armour and was left in her plain white top.

He smiled in satisfaction as he went down to attack her neck with kisses. "Good call, Scarlet. Now off with the clothes too." In a swift movement he pulled away her belt and let her skirt fall to the ground. He then yanked the top off of her and left the Titania in only her panties- he knew that the woman seldom wore a bra under that armour- that made him smirk...And God, she was beautiful, almost sinfully so. He couldn't get enough of her no matter how many times he'd seen her and did this to her. Then again, who could stop? She was like a drug; one could only crave more and more of her.

He ran his hands down her vanilla skin and trailed his lips down to her chest. He latched onto one of her breasts and started sucking her. She moaned every time he flicked her hard nipple with his tongue and that only encouraged him more as he groped roughly at her other breast making her yelp.

From his place with her nipple in his mouth, he stared up at the Titania's flushed face. She had her eyes shut and her face was almost the same colour as her hair. Laxus found it funny, how every time they did this, she was as innocent as if it were her first time.

He flicked his tongue again and swirled the muscle around the tip of her generous mounds and then he bit onto her breast making her cry out in pain. He licked the spot, stroking the inside of her thighs, making her shiver. He wasn't allowed to make hickeys anywhere on her body where anyone could see. And considering the fact that her armour didn't cover much of her, Laxus only had a minimal area to leave love-bites on.

"Mmhh...Ngh...Aaahh..." she continued making those delicious moans as Laxus continued exploring her body again, sucking on the pulse point on her neck, slipping his tongue into her belly-button and stroking her bottom, all the while still pining both of her arms above her head with one of his hands.

Pretty soon, the Titania's breathing became heavier and more ragged. Her breasts heaved as she drew in deep breaths. Not able to resist anymore, she lunged her body forwards, arms still pinned by Laxus and closed the distance between them and took possession of his lips.

And there embarked a long, feisty kiss with a lot of tongue. She smiled as she felt Laxus's manhood poking at her belly through his boxers, locking her legs around him she started grinding her hips against his... He parted soon as she completed just one grind. It was tempting, he wanted to go at it then and there. But then again, waiting and letting the need grow was always better. –"Humph, getting impatient, are we?"

She said nothing as she gazed into the blond man's eyes. He only laughed as he brought his hand down to her panties. "Wet, yet?" he questioned mischievously as he slid down her panties and sipped his finger into her wetness, making her shudder. "Ooh...soaking." he brought his liquid soaked finger out of her and held it in front of his mouth, licking the juice that coated his fingers "So finger or tongue, choose."

Erza gasped as he ground his boxer-clad hips against her naked one as he waited for an answer.

"I...can't...choose..." she muttered, amidst the gasps.

"Choose." He urged, groping both her breasts as they ground together.

"F...F...Finger?" she suggested. It was always easier for her passage to accommodate Laxus's ridiculously huge member after being prepped by at least three fingers.

"Tongue, it is." He muttered, smirking happily.

"Y...You're cruel..."

"I know..." he let go of her arms and dragged her to the couch in the middle of the room and pushed her into it.

He positioned her legs on his shoulders and started eating her out, slowly, intimately, drawing gasps and moans from the mighty Titania. "Say my name, Scarlet." He said in a half-growl.

"Nnnhhaaahhh..." her back as his tongue dug into her hole without warning.

"My name." he grazed his teeth against her delicate core.

"Aaannhhhh."

"C'mon." He squeezed her breast, tweaking her nipples. He was doing it on purpose. He knew that Erza wouldn't be able to say even one coherent word every time he did something unexpected. He licked slowly, from her opening all the way up to her slit.

"Aaaah...Laa...xuss..." she managed to huff.

"Again..." he repeated the action.

"La...ngh...xus."

Her eyes were forced shut. Laxus knew just how to tease her, just how to make her feel good. After all, he'd had good practice at doing just that every time they encountered one another at the S-class floor.

Erza was getting wound tighter and tighter. She let out a loud moan as the fiery heat within her struggled to find an outlet. "Laxus...ngh...aaahhhh..." And with one last lick of Laxus's wet muscle she was spent. She screamed as her climax came... He moved away licking his lips and got out of his boxers.

It was his turn. Without even giving her a second to recover from her climax he positioned himself in her entrance and forced his whole member into her, making her yelp, oh yeah, he was huge, almost ridiculously so. He pushed her legs out of the way and slowly moved out of her and back in again, groaning a bit. And God, she was so, so tight.

He picked up his pace and within no time he was jack-hammering her. She screamed his name over and over again and just let him handle her roughly while she locked lips with him into a submissive kiss, letting him take complete control of her. She wondered if she were a bit masochist.

"Erza..." he gasped as her walls started contracting around his dick, pumping him. He didn't stop though; he continued his strong, maddening thrusts within her. With every thrust he reached as deep within her as he could. "Erza..." he groaned. He always called her by her name so sexily when they were near climax.

She threaded her hands into his wild blond hair and opened her legs wider.

"Argh...Er...za...hhhh"

This wasn't sweet sex. There wasn't anything remotely sweet about it. But as she screamed her lungs out she couldn't deny that this felt really good. And there it came, the second climax of the day.

Laxus buried his face into her neck and bit into her skin as he climaxed, spilling his seed into her.

And then he flopped on top of her, kissing her lips again.

They continued their make-out session, melting their bodies into one another, brushing at the most intimate parts. By the time they parted they were both a panting mess.

Laxus moved to her ear. "Next time Scarlet...You're going to be handcuffed and blindfolded... So come back soon." he whispered. Who could have even guessed that Laxus would become such a lustful mess because of just one woman? Then again, this wasn't just any woman, it was Titania.

She only mewled as he trailed his hot tongue down her neck whilst fingering her still sensitive breast with his thumb and forefinger.

After pressing one last kiss on her lips, he scooped the Titania up into his arms and carried her into the bathroom. He slightly fingered the obvious bite-mark on her neck. "Sorry about that, Scarlet..."

She smirked; hearing Laxus saying sorry wasn't really one of the most frequent occurrences in the universe. "I'll say a baby-dragon bit me or something on my last mission."

"The nerve of you, calling me a 'baby' dragon..." he spoke, claiming her lips once again as he turned on the shower to wash off the smell of sweat and sex.

She smiled after parting. "What about the couch?"

"I'll take care of that, like always." he slowly ran a hand through her scarlet tresses. "Until next time, Fairy Queen." he muttered before pulling out a towel and walking out the bathroom.

When he walked to the main S-class floor room, the couch was missing. He stared at the vacant spot in surprise.

"The S-class floor is sound-proof. But that doesn't mean you can do 'whatever you want' here." came a voice out of nowhere.

Laxus smirked. "Jealous? Mystogan."

There echoed a chuckle... "Maybe..."  
And with that the floor was silent once more. Laxus put on a new set of clothes and walked down the stairs after pulling out a random job from the board. Oh, he'd get done with that mission soon really soon... Just so he can get back to that floor again, just to encounter 'her' there once again.

**Fin~**

**Btw, I think I can manage to write just one more chapter here. What do you guys say? Shall I continue this? **

**I just LOVE the crack pairing LaxusxErza. I mean, they're both strong, hot and have great big egos... Fuel for the imagination! Write more ErzaxLaxus lemons!**

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**LEMON! You have been warned.**

**I'm continuing after all. Thanks for all the support. I was really surprised! Yeah, let's crack ship. LaxusxErza! :D**

**Found Out **

"Fancy meeting you here again, Scarlet." spoke Laxus, a smirk on his lips as he sat sprawled on the couch in an almost kingly manner.

The scarlet-haired beauty rolled her eyes in mockery. "Yeah right, you were practically staking this place out."

"Oh, you don't say."

"It's been more than six hours since you came up here. And you still haven't picked up a job, so yeah."

"Oops busted." He sniggered as he held out his arm to her.

She studied the almost elated look on his face for a while before finally conceding and taking hold of his hand. What was the point of resisting anyway?. He pulled her onto his lap so that she was straddling his hips. "Missed you." he muttered before pulling her in for a kiss.

After they parted back she looked at him, a faint pout on her lips. "You could always get down with a random hoe at a strip club. It's not like you don't have that kind of money."

He chuckled as he trailed a line from her forehead downwards with his finger. "I thought you knew. You're my only source of **entertainment**. Ever since I had you, nothing else would do."

"Not even the Raijinshuu?" she asked mockingly.

"Not even the Raijinshuu." he affirmed before kissing her all the more heatedly. He threw his arms around her and pulled her closer, attacking the insides of her mouth with his eager tongue.

Whilst still locked in the kiss, Laxus flipped her onto her back. Without another word he yanked off her clothes and threw them to the side. When he reached for her black laced panties, she took hold of his hand, bringing him to a halt. "What's the rush?" she questioned, in such a sexily feminine tone that Laxus's clothed member became harder.

He took hold of her hand and started placing wet kisses on her palm then upwards. He paused to carefully lick at those spots he knew she was sensitive. "I'm horny..." he muttered, gazing into her eyes, hazily. "It's been six hours, Scarlet. You know it's your fault."

"Hmph." she mewled as he kneaded her breasts, squeezing her nipples with just the right amount of pressure to make her scream in ecstasy.

"Close your eyes." he instructed in a level voice after he pulled back.

Her eyes mirrored surprise as she raised an eyebrow. "Why?" Laxus never asked her something like that, not even the first time they'd messed around.

"Remember what I told you last time?" he whispered huskily into her ear. He patted his own pocket and there was a faint clang.

Her face instantly turned the same Scarlet as her hair as she remembered. _'Next time you're going to be handcuffed and blindfolded.__'_

"C'mon now, don't be shy." he teased, licking her ear with his hot tongue. With one hand he took out the handcuffs and secured them, one end around Erza's wrist and the other on the couch rails. Although she didn't verbally concede, she didn't resist either.

He then smirked at the restrained Titania underneath him, so vulnerable, so tempting. "Blindfold or no blindfold?" he presented her options.

The red-head refused to speak and he only laughed at that, pulling down her panties, smirking like a madman."Fine, no blindfold... New restraint. Make a peep and I won't let you cum."

Erza raised her eyebrow in question.

"It's more fun this way, Scarlet. No moans, no groans and definitely no screams." He muttered before pouncing atop her just like always and attacked her with kisses, bites and his fiery tongue.

Laxus started fondling her wet folds with his finger, tracing circles around her clit, pressing his lips and then using his teeth and rolling it around just a bit.

The chains made slight clanging noises as she squirmed desperately underneath him, biting her lips to keep her moans in, eyes squeezed shut as she panted heavily.

The blond man smirked, enjoying the sight of her helpless form as her body started to spasm. He slowed down his licks and groped her butt cheeks, pulling her lower body closer to his mouth.

He raised his head and stared at her, he switched from his tongue to his fingers and crawled towards her face. "Good girl, Scarlet." He said with a smile as he kissed her. She gasped into the kiss as he dug his hard on into her moist folds mercilessly.

He parted from the kiss and with his hands positioned at her inner thighs he forced her legs further apart before ramming into her once more. "You can scream your lungs out now, Scarlet." He teased before he began his mindless ramming.

Laxus loved man-handling her. It was a wonder she could even walk after he was done with extracting his pleasure. But then again, this was Titania, the strong and fierce Titania; every man's erotic fantasy.

Erza wouldn't admit it. But being tied up like that took the porno level of what they were doing to a whole new level, turning her on in ways she never knew was possible.

She found herself cumming at least thrice before Laxus was finally done with her, spilling his seed inside her, like always. But of course, she'd taken one of Porylusica's 'pills' and so had he.

After the waves of pleasure had subsided they were a panting mess. And just like always, despite the lack of breath they commenced their make out session. Laxus relieved her of the handcuffs and somewhere along the line they both rolled off the couch and ended on the floor, this time with Laxus on the bottom.

Erza ran her free hand along the length of Lazus's large cock, willing it to harden again. She teased the tip and made low circles around his lower abdomen, driving him crazy. "Dammit, Scarlet...just-"

"You do this to me and I can't to you?" she whispered, smirking.

"You just can't stand NOT being the alpha, can you?" he chuckled.

Erza was just about to grab his member when someone cleared their throat from the sidelines. She whirled around in alarm only to see a cloaked figure spying on her and her dirty S-class secret. "W...what are you-"

"Mystogan..." Laxus cut her short in a calm voice whilst moving from underneath her and shielding her naked body.

"I thought I told you off, last time." spoke Mystogan.

The red-headed woman was wide-eyed now. "L...Last time!" she exclaimed, horrified, thinking of what impression Mystogan would form of her considering 'this' was the first he'd ever seen her in person.

The cloaked figure chuckled. "What if I were to tell the Master? Wouldn't he be disappointed?"

"No!" she exclaimed.

Laxus stared at her with a bored expression. "We're satisfying our 'needs'. Ain't nothing wrong with that."

"What are you saying? If the master finds out then-"

Laxus sighed upon seeing her panic-stricken face. It was cute. "Fine." He turned to Mystogan. "You keep your mouth shut and you can **have **her, just this once."

Mystogan chuckled, his tone dancing in amusement. "Oh? That sounds fun."

Wait! Did Laxus think she was some worthless slut? Erza glared at Laxus with a ferocity that could've reduced any guy to a mumbling mess. But then again, this was Laxus! He didn't even flinch as he stared at her. "A three way." he muttered simply as he took her arm and pulled her onto his lap despite her protests. "You, me and 'him'." He whispered into her ear in a low, sexy tone. "You'll feel really good."

"N..n-"

He pressed a finger to her lips before she could refuse. "Sorry to resort to this, Scarlet... "

"I do want him to keep his mouth shut... But something like this..."

"Please bear with me, just this once."

Erza narrowed his eyes at him. Not only did he say 'sorry' but also 'please'? What was he playing at?

She gulped slowly, actually considering Laxus's offer. She was going to be 'played with' by two men? And not just any two, but the strongest wizards in fairy tail! "Uh..." her face was flushed. "F...fine."

Her heart was practically leaping as Mystogan knelt upon the floor after having taken all his clothes off, save for his hood. At the back of her mind she wondered why he kept his face covered. Maybe it was scarred? Well for one thing, his body was absolutely perfect. His body structure was not as broad as Laxus but was just as rippled with muscles. And just like Laxus his soldier was just as monstrously big.

With tender arms he scooped from Laxus's lap into his, pressing her back against his chest. He leaned down and kissed to her neck, tearing off a piece of the cloth over his face so that only his mouth was visible. "I'm going to enjoy this, Erza."

She half-shivered as that voice reverberated within her ear. Before she could even think Laxus moved forward and attacked her stomach with kisses.

She gulped in anticipation; she could already picture the heated battle of egos that would soon ensue between the three S-classes mages of Fairy Tail.

**Wahaha,... What do you know, there's actually going to be two more chapters. Ooh, it looks like I'm turning this into a full length LaxusxErza story! (Since there isn't another one yet)**

**Okay, so this time around it might've been a bit lame... Sorry about that.**

**As for the other story, I'll update soon, sorry!**

There's a button down below labeled REVIEW... You know you wanna press it and type something... Please? I need feedback (?)


End file.
